La Leyenda Del Hada Y La Bruja
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar... Y para siempre con ella se quedará...


Me gusta este parque, realmente lo encuentro muy acogedor en días en los que me siento próxima a romper e incluso días comunes, tal como hoy.

Como siempre, me encuentro en el rincón más alejado de la civilización sentada en mi banca favorita que se encuentra bajo la sombra -mi piel siempre será pálida aunque me encuentre en el sol- de un gran árbol cuyas ramas y hojas parecen derretirse hasta tocarte sutilmente, algo así como las gotas lluvia que caen sobre tu paraguas, sin molestarte pero constantemente ahí.

Inhalo profundamente el aire limpio, relajada por el ambiente tan pacífico de la naturaleza moribunda a merced del otoño. Cierro mis ojos por unos momentos, sintiendo mi propia decadencia con tanta resignación; antaño eso me hubiera ahogado, hoy sólo es un dolor cotidiano, todavía latente y ensangrentado gracias a la esperanza. Fue en este lugar hace tanto tiempo que yo…

—Hola— Doy un pequeño salto ante el repentino sonido de una voz aguda e infantil para al abrir los ojos encontrarme con dos grandes orbes chocolate en un rostro de piel bronceada mirándome con curiosidad. ¿Podrá ser…?

—¿Qué tal?— Le pregunto a la pequeña que ha tomado un lugar a mi lado en la banca.

—¿Qué haces?— Me pregunta mientras mese sus piernas en el borde. No debe tener más de 8 años.

—Sólo pasando el rato, supongo— Me acomodo un poco en el asiento —¿Qué tal tú? ¿No eres algo menor como para estar sola en un parque tan grande?— Ante esto hace un puchero de lo más aniñado y sorprendentemente adorable.

—No soy tan menor, ya tengo siete— Levanta siete dedos —¿Tú cuántos años tienes?— Pues…

—Muchos más de los que podrías contar— No parece satisfecha con mi respuesta, sin embargo parece reparar de repente en las extensiones color rojo en mi cabello y sus ojos se iluminan.

—¡Wow, qué lindo color!— Exclama tomando algo de mi cabello entre sus manitas —¡Me recuerda a los pastelillos que tienen ese color!— No puede ser, la he encontrado, tal vez su cabello luzca diferente siendo castaño pero no me cabe duda ahora…

—Bueno, tal vez algún día puedas tenerlo de este color—

—Pero mi cabello no es de ese color— Ríe como si lo que acabo de decir fuese una tontería —Para tenerlo así necesitaría magia— La sonrisa que parece ser una parte fundamental de su rostro se amplía todavía más ante la mención de la palabra "magia".

—¿Crees en la magia, pequeña?— Pregunto cada vez más fascinada.

—¡Claro que sí!— Responde orgullosa —De hecho, creo que este parque está encantado, pero mi papi siempre me dice que no es así, que la magia no existe— Baja la cabeza algo entristecida.

—Pues qué equivocado está tu padre, porque déjame decirte algo— Hago un ademán para que se acerque y le susurro —Tienes razón, hay magia en este parque— Abre su boca sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?— También me susurra.

—Por supuesto, es más, conozco una historia sobre algo que pasó en estos mismos alrededores hace muuuuchos, pero muchos años, y tiene que ver con las criaturas mágicas que vivían aquí— Salta en su lugar emocionada.

—¡Cuéntamela, cuéntamela!— Se acerca más, como si así no fuese a perder ningún detalle de lo que digo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero necesitas creer para poder ver—

—Sí, sí, yo sí creo— Ahora que se encuentra increíblemente ansiosa creo que ya es tiempo. Tendré que cambiar la historia un poco porque, bueno, no quiero traumatizar a la pequeña, además, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente.

—_Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró…—_

—¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Se había lastimado?— Apenas y entiendo sus palabras tan rápidas y atropelladas.

—Olvidé mencionártelo: Sin. Interrumpir. O no hay historia, ¿entiendes?— Se tapa la boca con ambas manos mientras asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza —Genial, ahora… _Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró… Porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor…—_

—Pobrecito— Aunque fuese una interrupción lo dejo pasar porque a final de cuentas tiene razón.

—_La Luna, su única amiga, le daba fuerzas para soportar… Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad…—_

—Debe ser horrible estar tan solito—

—Lo es, créeme— Tomo aire y continúo —_Es que él sabía muy bien… Que su existir… nunca debía salir de su destino…—_

—¿Qué significa eso?— No podré librarme de sus interrupciones, supongo.

—_Si alguien te tiene que amar… Ya lo sabrás… Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo…_— Dejo que el relato le explique.

—Ooooh, entiendo— Sonríe y vuelve a tomar una expresión concentrada en mí.

—_Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó…—_

—¿Con qué?—

—_Con la más dulce mirada que nunca en su vida jamás conoció…—_

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasó después?—

—_Desde ese mismo momento, el hada y el mago quisieron estar… Solos los dos en el bosque y amándose siempre y en todo lugar…—_

—¿Un hada? ¡Qué lindo!—

—Así es… lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida…— Mi mirada se oscurece —_Y el mal que siempre existió… No soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres…—_

—Espera, ¿va a…?—

—_Y con su odio atacó… Hasta que el hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir…—_

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Si tenemos suerte sólo la mitad del parque lo escuchó —Pero, ¿entonces ella estaba…?—

—Sí, lo estaba— Mis ojos se humedecen un poco.

—¿Y qué pasó después?— Está alterada, temerosa de que este sea el final, lo mismo que yo temí hace tanto…

—_En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder… Que devolviera a su hada su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer… Y no paró desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar… a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar…— _Sin que se dé cuenta limpio una lágrima furtiva de mi mejilla —_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor… Y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro…—_

—¿Qué, cuál conjuro? No entiendo— Es un tanto complicado, no la culpo.

—Escucha, todas las criaturas mágicas tienen un tiempo de vida, salvo algunas que pueden vivir por siempre, y aquellas que mueren regresan después de muchos, muchos años en lo que se conoce como reencarnación… El mago, en este caso podía vivir para siempre y el hada igual, pero ese conjuro la hizo morir de tal manera que sin importar el tiempo que pasara no podía regresar… Eso que es muy nuestro y que nos hace nosotros mismos, el alma, seguía atrapada en su cuerpo—

—Pero, ¿murió y ya jamás pudieron estar juntos? ¡No, eso no puede ser! ¿Qué clase de final es ese?— En ese momento comienza a llorar y me apresuro a seguir.

—No, no, calma, ese no es el final— Levanta su rostro inundado en agua salada mientras se limpia.

—¿N-no lo es?—

—Claro que no, el mago era demasiado bueno para eso y nunca se rindió… Le tomó demasiado tiempo, y justo cuando estaba por perder la esperanza lo logró, por fin pudo liberar el alma de su hada y esta salió de su cuerpo, ahora sólo tendría que esperar hasta que reencarnara—

—¡Pero eso tardaría muchísimos años!—

—Eso no importa— Toco su cabeza gentilmente —_Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar… Y para siempre con él se quedará—_

—¿Tú… de verdad crees que algún día la encuentre?—

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto?— Asiente rápidamente y le susurro al oído —Ya lo hizo— Sería imposible reunir más alegría en un solo rostro, y creo que es debido a este impulso que ella salta de su lugar y me abraza efusivamente.

—¿Caterina?— Ambas volteamos y vemos a una mujer de expresión y sonrisa amables que yo imagino debe ser su madre.

—¡Mami, me encontraste!—

—No debiste alejarte tanto, te hemos estado buscando— Le tiende la mano —Vamos, hija, ya es tarde y debemos ir a casa— La mujer parece reparar en mi presencia y me sonríe amigablemente.

—¡Claro, sólo déjame despedirme de mi nueva amiga!— Me mira una vez más —Adiós… Jade— La ultima confirmación que necesitaba, pues yo nunca le dije mi nombre —¿Te veré otra vez?— Sonrío y se siente bien hacerlo después de mucho tiempo.

—Tenlo por seguro que sí— Corresponde a mi sonrisa y vuelve a abrazarme, aunque ahora es ella quien me susurra en el oído.

—¿No crees que la historia sería mucho mejor si el mago fuese una chica?— Al alejarme un poco la observo con sorpresa pero casi sin disimular mi alegría.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé, se siente mejor de esa manera— Besa mi mejilla y sale corriendo hasta su madre, para segundos después desaparecer de mi rango de visión.

Por fin, mi hada volvió…

.

.

.

_***~*FIN*~***_

* * *

Hola a todos :D Esto por supuesto es una idea que se me ocurrió de la canción _**La Leyenda Del Hada Y El Mago**_ (Du-uh) de _**Rata Blanca**_, una gran canción y fue para mí totalmente necesario escribirle un fic.

Por supuesto que Jade puede estar algo OoC pero, oigan, yo no me pondría toda irritable y gruñona si el amor de mi vida, al cual he estado esperado por todas las eras habidas y por haber de repente llegara hasta mí en forma de una linda niña (no me malinterpreten, aquí no hay insinuaciones de pedofilia ni nada por el estilo ¬¬).

Jaja pues eso sería todo, me despido y por favor, por favor, deja un comentario, son magia para mí uvu

¡Besos!


End file.
